Undiscovered Truth
by TheYukiChan92
Summary: Aery Riune is a fifteen year old girl who only wanted to become a pokemon coordinator. Although fate had another idea, the day her life became blended with another. Now she must help someone remember their past, unaware of what it might cost her.
1. Chapter 1 A New Adventure Alone

It was precisely before dawn and movement was visible in the Riune house as the youngest was busily preparing for morning. The figure finally paused before the large dresser mirror and looking at the reflection that it casted, it showed a tall; slender fifteen year old girl.

My name is Aery Riune. I live with my parents who are famous pokémon breeders. I help them often with many different trainers and their pokémon; but as of lately I have decided to go out and make my own mark in the world as a famous coordinator.

I have black hair that is a little below my shoulders, my green eyes are tinged with black speckles. I'm wearing a long sleeved white shirt; with a multi-colored vest over it, and a small headband bearing the image of a pokéball is wrapped around my left arm. The skirt I'm wearing is a dark blue and it ends several inches above my knees, a small belt was firmly around its waist and had small clips that were for holding my pokéballs. My footwear consumed of blue and white sneakers, their laces were double knotted.

I briefly glanced around my room, it was small and its walls were a dull gray. Aside from the wooden dresser that stood before me there was a large feather bed in the middle of the room. A window was on the right side of the room and was wide open waiting for the departure of the room's living occupant. Upon the scarlet sheets that lay on my bed was a large black pack, which held many pockets. I was ready to leave and morning was finally covering Littleroot Town, now I moved to my bed; snatching my pack and slinging it over my shoulder.

"Alright Aery, it's time to go" I whispered to myself as I walked to my window, carefully climbing out to reach down to the tree that was below.

After scuttling to the lowest branch I started to dangle from it and then swung myself to the ground with a soft thud. I did a quick scan of the area to see my neighbor slowly walking away from her house acting all mysterious. I decided to have a little fun, and scare her so I quietly walked up to where she was, while she was looking in the other direction I took my chance, and pounced into my dirty deed.

"Where are you going so early in the morning Anna?" I spoke in a spooky voice as I placed a had on her shoulder.

She screamed so loud I thought she had blown a lung in the process of waking everyone in the entire town. After taking a few deeps breaths to slow down her rapid heart beat she lowered her hand from her chest and gave me a cold stare.

"Nowhere that would interest or involve you!" she replied smartly.

"Oh, really?! Then why........." I paused, casually crossing my arms over my chest. "Are you sneaking about?... Perhaps you've finally decided to become my apprentice and follow me on my world wide trip; watching how a true master of pokémon does things correctly." I was being sarcastic as I watched my brunette neighbor carefully.

Anna was wearing a black shirt and faded blue jeans, her blue eyes shifted uneasily. She started to fumble with her feet that were beneath her white shoes. Anna gave a small, nervous laugh.

"Whatever!... If you must really know what I'm doing Aery, I was going to Oldale Town, my aunt asked me to visit with her" Anna snapped. I became amused at what Anna had just said because in fact I knew that she was lying. Anna's aunt actually lived in Lilycove, but Anna was unaware about how much I knew about her family history.

"Very well then, off with you" I dismissed her boredly. I had already received all the fun I could get from her, but I would indeed continue to wonder why Oldale Town was such a big secret. I watched Anna as she quickly walked over to her bike as if having a conversation with me was a bad thing. Getting on the bike, Anna, to put it bluntly, 'put the pedal to the metal' and was off down one of the many country side roads. Her figure had completely disappeared before even five minutes were up. I was alone again in my front yard, with a sigh I sat down on the grass that was still wet with morning dew, I thought to myself silently wondering if Professor Birch would actually be in his lab right now. I shook my head as I started to giggle; "I already know I won't get that lucky" I spoke to myself formally, even if it is an important day. I begin to stare up at the clouds, the first thing I noticed about there shape was that they resembled pokémon. I could see Butterfree, Pidgey, and strangely enough even an Eevee. As I continued to look at the pokéclouds above, I could feel my eyelids becoming heavier and before I knew I had fallen a sleep.

* Two Hours Later *

I awakened from the most interesting dream that I'm sure my mother would have definitely enjoyed. Rising from the grass I began to stretch out my sift limbs, when I started to have a strange feeling come over me, as if someone had been near me awhile back and just decided to leave before I woke up. Whatever the feeling was I casted it aside before reaching into one of the side pockets on my backpack and pulling out a pokéball. A red light flashed over the area before a Growlithe is standing a few feet away from me, the Growlithe did a quick shake of its fur before prancing toward me and then jumping up to land paws on my shoulders and giving me quite a lot of licks to the face.

"Yes I know you've been cooped up in that ball too long, haven't you Spike?" I laugh in between my excited Growlithe. "It's time we got moving don't you agree?" I ask Spike who was now panting beside me, who automatically looked up at me and gave me a bark in an answering notation and what I also presume as an eager smile. "Alright, let's go find professor Birch" I said walking off toward the professor's lab.

Me and Spike reached the lab within at least thirty minutes; we walked inside only to be greeted by the professor's assistant who told us that Birch had left for the fields early this morning. He handed me a map of the area marking the spots where Birch was planning on studying. Me and Spike exited the lab, once outside I gave an aggravated sigh.

"Looks like our departure is going to take longer than I thought, Spike" I said solemnly, while looking over the map trying to figure out which spot would be the best place to start looking for the professor. Spike whining, then started to nudge me in my left leg with his head, " Don't worry boy, we'll find the professor soon and then we can start our grand adventure" I said positively, as I started to scratch his ear. He started to nudge at me again, that's when I finally got what he was trying to tell me, "Of course, why didn't I realize it sooner. You can track down the professor's scent, can't you Spike?" I asked excited, he started to run around in circles. I got down on one knee and pointed to a place on the map, and then directed Spike to start the search.

After about almost half an hour, me and Rex had found the professor, he was surrounded by a group of zigzagoon; and they did not look very pleased with him.

"Professor Birch! .....Are you alright?" I yelled down from a side slope that showed the whole valley that Birch was standing. Apparently he had been doing water research at the near by spring.

"Ah, Aery there you are I was wandering when I was going to see you?" he said while bellowing out laughter. I jumped off from the walking trail and started to run at full speed down the side of the hill, with Rex flanking my right side. We both skidded to a stop, which caused a huge amount of dirt and dust to stir up near where the professor's position was.

"Go Rex, use roar to try and scare off that group of Zigzagoon!" I said as Rex jumped in front of me building his chest up for an endurance affect. Rex had dug his nails into the ground to latch himself steadily into position, as he took in a deep breath before letting an ear piercing growl escape his large reddish-orange muzzle.

The effect that I was wanting to happen didn't come true, in fact it did the complete opposite of what I was expecting to happen; but knowing me nothing turns out the way I want it to.

The Zigzagoon turned away from the professor to growl back at me and Rex, who gave a teasing snort in their direction. Two of the Zigzagoons separated from the group to stand on the left and right side of us, then, out of nowhere they turned around and started to kick up sand with their hind legs.

"Watch your eyes Rex, their trying to create a vortex by using sand attack" I said trying to shield my eyes with my arm and still be able to direct Rex on effective attacks. "Use odor sleuth so you can keep track of their movements Rex" I shouted over the sputtering sand. Rex's eyes began to glow, as if he had laser beams preparing to shoot from them, he was now scanning his head back and forth as he watched every movement the zigzagoon's made. "Now Rex, use fire spin!" I yelled falling back onto my knees as the sandstorm got worse.

Rex gave out an ear piercing howl before his entire body busted into flames, then he ran straight forward jumping out of the vortex leaving me by myself. It was just a few seconds before the storm died down and then completely stopped, and that's when I noticed that there was a huge circular ring of fire building in the middle of the meadow.

"That a boy Rex!" I said smiling as I got off the ground dusting my clothes off, I noticed then that the professor had gathered his things and walked over to join me staring at a safe distance. I could see that in between those little wisps of fire that the zigzagoon were starting to become scared, that's when I gave a high pitched whistle making Rex stop in his tracks; but he was still glowing with fire. "That's enough let them run off now." I said motioning for him to come to my side. Rex gave a low bark before trotting over to sit next to me; I smiled down at him and started to scratch his left ear making him wag his very bushy tail.

Four of the five zigzagoon ran off, while it appeared the youngest one decided to stay behind, just casually sitting in front of us. "Don't you want to leave with your family zigzagoon?" I asked, with confusion being displayed on my features. The zigzagoon still sitting in front of us began to shaking its head. I stood there dumb struck for awhile before an idea came to my mind. "Hmmm, I wonder?" I said as I reached into one of the many side pockets of my backpack, when I was finished looking for what I needed I turned back to face the zigzagoon. I held a pokéball firmly in my right hand, "Go pokéball!" I yelled as I tossed it into the air over the zigzagoon's head, which actually jumped into the air and it the ball with its nose making it open and cover the zigzagoon in a red glow.

The pokéball shook back and forth a couple of times before it completely stood still, I slowly walked over to where the ball laid on the ground and bent over to pick it up smiling. "Looks like I've gained another friend." I whispered quietly to myself. Rex began to bark happily, as I heard the professor laughing softly, "What's so funny?" I questioned.

"Nothing is funny here Aery, I just find it completely amazing." Professor Birch said smiling at me.

"What exactly is it that you find so amazing professor?" I asked starting to become amused by this conversation.

"You Aery, the bond you and Rex have, and the way you are able to direct him, and most of all how you are able to gain the respect of any pokémon that you are likely to meet." He said proudly.

"What's so amazing about that professor?" I asked.

"The connection that you will have with all your pokémon will be incredibly strong, compared to how much interaction you've actually had with wild pokémon. I do believe you will go very far on your dreams." The professor spoke this confidently.

"Thanks for having so much confidence in me professor. Speaking of going far, do you think we can go back to your lab now?" I asked with anticipation.

"Of course Aery, I believe I have kept you waiting long enough." Birch said as he hitched up th rest of his things on his shoulders, "Come on, we'll take my jeep it'll be much faster."

I nodded in agreement with him, and started to walk in the direction the professor was heading with rex running ahead. It only took about five minutes for us to find the professor's moss green colored jeep. Both the professor and I threw our bags into the trunk, and then after letting Rex into the back seat I climbed into the passenger one. We had arrived back at the lab no less than almost fifteen minutes, thanks to the professor's out of control driving. I slowly jumped out of the vehicle happy to be on solid ground, I opened the back door to let Rex out and then I did an over look of him to make sure everything was still attached. We followed the professor into the laboratory now, Birch quickly glided to the back of the room to retrieve something. He returned with a solemn look upon his face, he was holding a pokéball in his hands which were turned outward to me.

"I sadly have to say that this is the only pokémon that I have left over from the other new trainers, but I do believe that you two will be the perfect match ever. So go ahead and take it." Birch said motioning the ball to me.

I gave an inward sigh, before nodding and taking the poke ball from his massively hairy hands. I stared at the red and white ball that had a black lined streaking straight across its middle. After pushing the button in the center of the ball I tossed it into the air, a red beam shined across the floor before a female Torchic was standing in front of me. I bent down onto my knees smiling, and outstretched my hand gently.

"Well aren't you a pretty thing, come closer so I can see you better won't you?" I asked gently. The torchic slowly skitted over toward me. Once I had gently stroked the feathers on the top of its head, torchic bagan to relax and then make chirpy noises.

"I can most definitely see that the two of you are going to be best friends." boasted the Birch. I smiled up at him and nodded as I took the torchic into my arms.

"I do you believe that you are absolutely right on this one professor." I said softly as I returned the sleeping torchic to its pokéball. "Well I guess I'll be off now professor" I said smiling.

"Hang on one minute Aery, I have something else to give you" Birch said as he went to the back of the laboratory again. He reemerged with a small package wrapped in ocean blue colored paper. "It's from your sister Vivian, she mailed me this from Rustboro, she thought it would come in handy." he said handing the gift over to me.

"Thanks could you send her a thank you note for me, I have no idea when I'll reach a phone" I asked.

"Sure thing Aery, and good luck out there" he said giving me a thumbs up

"Thanks again professor, I'll try to check in as often as I can to let everyone know how I'm doing." I replied back. Waving goodbye I headed to the door with Rex right behind me ready to leave. Once we were outside I opened up the package from my sister, it was a brand new type of pokédex combined with a pokénav. It was of medium size and the black and silver colors shined like gems, attached to it was a small note.

**My dearest Aery, I do hope that this small token of mine has reached you in time. For I just wish for your trip to be the safest, I send you all my love and wish you the best of luck little sister. Go out there and catch as many pokémon as possible(especially cute ones ^.^ !), and win all the contest you go through.**

**Love You Always,**

** Big Sis Viv **

I gave a sigh of frustration, "Of course, leave it up to Vivian to make things all serious and lovey dovey." I spoke bored as I clipped the device onto the right side of my belt. "Come on Rex let's get out of here" I said eagerly, Rex gave a happy yap as he bounded up once. I walked to the edge of the town border then looked back over the place before turning back to the country road. "I say we head off to Lilycove first, what do you think Rex?" I asked still staring straight ahead. I did not need to glance at Rex to know that he agreed with me, it also helped that I could feel his waging tail against my left leg. "Alright then I'll race you there!" I yelled as I shot out of the gates like a rocket Rex running right behind me. I had no idea what was going to happen to us next, but for the moment I believe that our departure from home was one that should go down into the great books of pokémon history forever.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: I've been a huge pokemon fanatic for years, and this is the first story I officially posted on the web. This will be a combination of mine, and a friends story, so please read and review, and any advice would be appreciated. **


	2. Chapter 2 A speeding Stampede

**Ch.2- A Speeding Stampede!**

I had finally arrived at Lilycove; it was about two or three in the afternoon. I looked around the small town, trying to get an insight of my surroundings. There weren't that many people scurrying the streets, but some were either entering or exiting nearby shops. Staring at the shops I noticed that one was a combination between a general

store and poké boutique. I hadn't taken more than two steps, before I was being pushed to the ground.

"What the heck?" I questioned while turning onto my back and, then gave out a frustrated sigh. "Rex, get up off me!" I said pushing him down as I started to sit up. "You know if you continue to fumble all over me like this, there will not be much of your trainer left."

Rex just sat there staring happily at me, and wagging his tail with his long tongue sticking out of his mouth, which was causing drool to drop everywhere. I definitely knew that there was no way that I could possibly stay mad at him, and for him to have on the same face when I first found him in our pastures chasing around the Ponytas. I gave him a big smile, and then started to scratch him behind both ears.

"Its times like this Rex that makes me wonder what I am going to do with you" I laughed as he started to bounce around again. I quickly jumped up from the ground and started to dust off my clothes, and started to head for my destination again. I stopped in front of the store to tell Rex to stay put next to the bus bench and told him that I would not take long. As I walked into the store and started to look at all the interesting things around me, I began to realize that I should have told Rex to behave but instead I shrugged off the idea because I believed how much trouble he could really get into after about ten to fifteen minutes.

While I was looking around the boutique I walked past a glass case, inside it was the prettiest thing I had ever seen. it was a head band for bird poke'mon, it was made out of strung up pearls and they were all connected together by a huge red ribbon in the front; I knew I had to get this for my Torchic. Turning around I got the wind knocked out of me as if I had just walked into a brick building. I looked up to see a tall, but thickly somewhat built woman with a dark skin tone standing in front of me blush a little as she stared down at me.

"Oh, goodness! I've gone and done it again, are you alright little one?" asked the woman in a southern bell ascent.

She stretched her hand out for mine; I gladly took it as I got up off the floor and dusted myself off once again. It would seem that I just continue to keep getting my clothes dirty no matter how hard I try to keep them clean. I smiled at the woman in front of me and went back to looking for the shop keeper so that I could buy my little trinket and get back outside to Growlithe.

"I don't mean to be rude dear, but exactly is it that you are looking for?" asked the woman, who had apparently been watching me as I looked around the store.

"Well I am trying to find the shop keeper here, so that I may be able to buy that head band in that glass case there" I stated pointing in the accessory's direction.

"Well look no farther child I own and run this place here, my name is Michelle Daniels." She said smiling at me as she went around the counter and pulled out the head band from the case.

"I should have realized, what with you being the only adult in this entire store with a white mock on." I said laughing at myself.

"My husband actually runs the general store next door, but right now he's busy inside his office so I have to work both sides."

"It sounds tiring, how much do I owe you?" I asked

"It can but it's a lot of fun as well, it comes to a total of $105 poké, dear." she said wrapping the item up and placing into a bag. I handed her the money and took the bag from her and gently placed it into my back pack.

"Thank you and have a great afternoon." I said waving good bye

"All the same to you child." she shouted back as she headed into the other store.

I was smiling as I headed around the corner, happy to be heading back onto my original planned routine. As luck would have it I ran into someone else on my way outside the store, I slowly looked up to apologize, but instead I just found myself staring at the person in front of me. The guy was tall and somewhat built, he appeared to have a darker skin tone than everyone else around him; he must stay outside a lot. I began to study his face, his light brown hair was filled with straw sticking out from it everywhere, I had the compelling urge to just run my fingers through it and clean it up a bit. The most attractive thing about him however were his green eyes, even though they were staring straight at me for some reason, I don't know why but there was a strange but fascinating secret behind them.

"Excuse me miss" He said politely as he shifted his weight a little to gain a better hold onto the milk case he was holding. I smiled at this and kindly stepped out of his way and then began to walk out the door once more.

When I stepped outside the sun shone dramatically down on my face, causing me to lift my right hand to shield my eyes. After doing this I looked over to the bus stop area where I left Rex; only to find that he was no longer there. I gave out a frustrated sigh as I began my search, I had been calling out his name for about five minutes when I noticed a park across the street from me; and to no surprise who do you think I saw over there prancing around a big pampered up female Growlithe. I would have been so mad at him, if it wasn't for what I was watching right now wasn't so funny!

"Rex, come here boy!" I yelled as I started to walk across the street towards the park, that is until a strange sight from the corner of my eye caught my attention. "What the heck?!" I said as I saw a huge forming dust cloud forming and billowing toward the town's destination. As I continued to stare at the cloud, I surely thought I was losing my mind because there was no possible way that one Tauros could be the one making all that dust. That's when I saw a huge herd following behind the first one; I also found my body unable to move because I was shocked by fear of the Tauros' strength in numbers.

"Look out!" I heard someone shout, before I was slammed into and slung across the street. I lifted myself up to see that it was the one guy from the general store; he must have been the one who knocked me out of the way of the charging Tauros. Which we were now staring at as they ran past us, the dust causing me to sneeze and cough. I saw the guy get up quickly off the ground, and frantically looked after the Tauros. "Crap, what am I going to do?" I heard him say.

Just then, Rex came running up next to the dude. I looked at him, and then he nodded at Rex; then they both ran towards the Tauros. I saw Rex and the guy began to round up all the Tauros into a closed formation, as a ton of people began to gather in the center of the town. "Hey, look at the Barnes boy!" I heard someone say. Then I saw the guy bend down next to Rex and pet him. who then excitedly ran over to me, knocking me to the ground once again! 'Really would my clothes ever remain clean on this trip?' I asked myself as I laughed and hugged Rex fondly; then I looked up to see the boy being surrounded by the town's people who didn't look very happy.Then I saw an older man run out and stand next to the boy, and He placed his hand on his shoulder; I assumed this man was his father.

I was shocked to see what happened next. A man that was very short and not to mention very round in the waist area appeared inside the crowd before, the father and son. This guy had to be the mayor because of his clothing attire, and then the dad fell to his knees begging in front the tub of lard. The mayor just shook his head and the next thing I know I just see the father and son drive away. I could slowly sense the feelings of guilt and dread consume me as I stared off at the disappearing vehicles, and how I think I just screwed up that boy's entire life all because I was unable to keep better control of my pokémon. Rex started to whine at my side, I started to rub his head. "Yeah I know buddy, it's not your fault." I sighed. Out of nowhere the light bulb in my brain just clicked on and I knew what I had to do now. "Come on Rex we are going to fix this mess" I said full of confidence as I started to walk out of the town and down onto the path which the boy and his father drove off on.


	3. Chapter 3 The Forgotten Partner

** Disclaimer: I own nothing connecting to or produced by the creators of poke'mon. I only own the characters that I have created myself. **

**Chapter 3**

Rex had followed the young man's scent to the outskirts of the town and down in towards the country area. When we had finally reached anintersection with three different pathways to take; Rex was no longer able to follow the scent because it had appeared to have rained, and I was pretty sure it would pick up soon again.

"We have to set up camp soon, but I wish we could get closer in the direction that his house is in," I sighed tiredly, thinking that we may not ever be able to find this guy's place and that I was just wasting my time. That is until I saw a large pole that had many signs pointing off in different directions. I quickly walked over and read the sign; it had said that his house was in the direction of south-east... "Come on Rex, let's hurry".

Rex and I quickly run down the dirt path and reach a hill which when we got over it we saw a small brick house that looked as if it had seen better days, but it still held a friendly presence. There was also a small wooden barn in the back of the house, in which must have been home to the Tauros in the huge fields next to it.

"Come on Rex, let's hurry", I said as I heard the thundering sound of a motorcycle in the backward distance. We had arrived up at his house, when I was about to take a single step on the front porch I noticed some strange guys hanging around the Tauros' pastour like they were trying to open the gates.

"Hey, what do you think you are doing?" I shouted as I lepted from the steps with Rex trotting beside me as I jogged up to the two guys at the gates. I noticed that they started to panic and then reach for something at their sides; this made me stop dead in my tracks.

"Come on out Mightyena!" said the guy on the right with short blonde hair and green eyes. The other guy with shoulder length black hair and blue eyes called out a Houndoom.

Rex quickly jumped in front of me and took a defensive position and growled at the other two pokemon, "I'll ask again, what do you two think you are doing?" I said once more to them as I gave them a heavy stare down...

"Well I just simply believe that is none of your business girl" said the blonde guy; who's Mightyena started to dig in the dirt as it growled back at Rex.

"This is private property, you need to leave now!" I said, while my hands tightened into fits.

"Oh, and you're the one that is going to make us?" the blonde laughed "I don't think so!"

Before I knew what was happening the Brunette had snapped his fingers and his Houndoom started to use smog. The heavy, musty smell was making it hard for me to breath. "Rex, create a flame wheel quickly." Rex did as he was told and jumped into the pillar of smoke and then started to quickly spin around while creating an orb of flames. After awhile there was a huge explosion from the mixing gas and flames. I saw that the brunette guy's Houndoom had fainted from the blast but I saw Rex no where. As I stared at the smoke from the blast I started to become worried, that is until I huge fur ball of orange came leaping at me happily licking my face.

"Good job Rex," I laughed as I scratched him between his ears.

"You little wench!" the blonde said to me while glaring. Then he motioned for his Mightyena to attack. I responded with making Rex do leer, in hopes of weakening their defenses. However I was too late for Mightyena had already dug underground, 'he must have been plotting that from the beginning', and I glared at the blonde heavily.

He just laughed at me, "Let's see how well you do when you are unable to land an attack."

I was making myself stay aware of the blonde as I scanned the area in hopes of being able to detect where Mightyena could pop up from, I suppose I am not that lucky cause all I remember is the blonde whistling and then the Mightyena shot up from the ground using bite to grab Rex by the shoulder, then throwing Rex into me; and wouldn't you know it, without thinking I decided to take the full impact instead of letting Rex get more hurt. The last thing I remembered before blacking out was hearing growling and then the blonde guy saying, "What the heck?"

I regained consciousness by being licked in the face and the hearing of whimpering, I quickly put my hand on Rex's head and started to pet him as I got off the ground only to find the blonde guy's Mightyena knocked out and a very impressive looking Houndour in front of me in a defensive position. The Houndour was making a massive fuss as he growled at the intruders, his ears laying flat on his head. Shaking off the rest of the daze from my head I came to a full standing position as Rex went to stand next to the Houndour, and shared his own opinion to the guys by giving a huge bark.

"Now I'll teach you what happens when someone doesn't take my warning the first time" I said bitterly as I started to dust off my clothes. I was trying to go on a bluff since the guy had only one pokémon and I had two, although I wasn't positive if the Houndour would listen to me very well and I didn't want to take chances. Especially since Rex was already in a weakened state and I was sure he wouldn't last much longer if the battled continued. Draining all emotion from my face, I completely stared my opponent down in hopes of making my bluff work.

The blonde stood still for a moment, then his resistance being to falter seeing as he would most likely loose thise battle and rather than be reported to the authorities he chose to flee. "Return Mightyena!" he shouted as the pokémon was covered in a red light before disappearing, then signaling to his partner, he began to run in the opposite direction of the pasture. After collecting his own pokémon the brunette threw down a heavy smoke bomb and chased after his partner in crime. After coughing for a few slight minutes the smoke finally cleared out, and there was no absolute sign that the two guys had ever been around to disturb the farm, hopefully it would be the last time as well.

"Alright you two lets head back to the campsite," I said as I turned around and began to walk back to the area in which me and Rex had stayed during the night before. Rex decided to run on ahead of me as the Houndour came to walk up right beside me. I have no idea why but I started to scratch it behind the ears, which it seemed to enjoy deeply. "You really helped us out back there boy," I told him as I smiled down at him and he barked back at me, and giving what looked like a cheeky smile. It made me start to laugh, to have all the thoughts in the world believing that pokémon could actually understand us, well that's the strangest of all.


	4. Chapter 4 A Questionable Aqaintance

**Chapter 4**

Me, Rex, and the Houndour had just arrived back at our campsite from the night before and began to clean up everything. Once I had finished stuffing everything I needed into my pack, and lifted it onto my shoulders Rex began to growl and was soon followed by Houndour.

"What is it boys?" I asked while tying my hair back, because I knew I wouldn't have enough time to brush it if I wanted to find that boy and get back on schedule with my own plans. The second thing I knew was that I saw Rex and Houndour take off in the direction in which we had just returned from. "Hey!" I shouted as I ran after them, when I finally realized what was going on. There must be another trespasser at the farm and that's why the pokémon were acting so weird. I kicked my speed up a notch and finally caught up with Rex and Houndour, who were waiting for me beside the brush area and growling at a boy who had his back to us, while he stared at the barn fence were a small fire was burning on the grass.

"I thought I told you and your friends to stop barging in this place. Or was that lesson not good enough for you?" I shouted out at the stranger.

He turned around to us; Rex and Houndour bared their teeth ready for action. I stood behind them ready to give out instant commands, in case the guy decided to get cocky. I instantly recognized him once he was completely turned around and facing me eye to eye, it was him! The Barnes boy from the general store. "Rusty, what are you doing?" he said, pulling out a pokéball.

"So that's what you named him." I asked, and scratched Rusty behind the ear, while he sat down.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that." Barnes said in a confused tone as he stared at me petting the Houndour a.k.a Rusty.

Rex got really excited all of a sudden, and ran towards Barnes at full speed. Rex knocked him over, and began licking his face.

I came over and grabbed Rex by his bandana. "No, Rex. You know better than to jump on people."

Barnes chuckled. "That's alright. Pokémon seem to love me anyway." he got up.

"Rex doesn't normally act this way to strangers." I looked behind him. "Are you going to take care of that?" I asked, pointing at the fire.

"Riiight." Barnes said, turning around. "Tiger, use Water Gun." he said, and the Wartortle did just that. The fire was soon doused.

"Tiger for a Wartortle?" I scoffed.

"What can I say, they name themselves." Barnes shrugged, and tightened his grip on the pokéball. "Come on, Rusty. I know you want this." he said, eyeing him.

It had looked as if Rusty had rolled his eyes, but of course I left the feeling to my mind playing tricks on me again and did think no more of it as he trotted over to his master. Barnes had bent to one knee and started to fondly pet Rusty as it appeared that the two were having a small conversation; yet again I decided to think nothing of it that is for now anyways.

Rusty had finally disappeared into his pokéball, then Barnes stood up to face me once again, "By the way, you know this is a private property, right? No trespassers." he said, pointing at the sign that said _No Trespassing_.

"Yeah, well, I wasn't really trespassing. See, I was following you last night." I said, suddenly becoming all shy.

"Why?" Barnes asked.

"Well, I wanted to thank you for saving me yesterday. And I overheard what the mayor said to you, and I wanted to tell you that I'm sorry. It's my fault. I shouldn't have had Rex out." I said.

"It's not your fault. Believe me. This one is all me." Barnes said, scratching the back of his head. "Anyway, I better get going. I need to grab my sleeping bag before my parents wake up." he turned around and started to walk away to his house I suppose.

"Wait." I said, and grabbed the cuff of his leather jacket. "I have one simple question for you."

"Okay, shoot." Barnes said, stopping.

"How did you get Rex to follow you?" I let go of his jacket and put my hands on my hips, gave an expression that said 'I'm not leaving until you tell me the truth.'

"That's kinda hard to explain." Barnes said, scratching the back of his head again.

"What's so hard to explain? I can easily explain to you how I got Rusty to follow me around." I said.

"Well, it's complicated." Barnes said with a nervous laugh.

"Okay, well, let's uncomplicated things and start with introductions and work our way from there." I said, smiling. "I'm Aery Riune. I'm pleased to make your acquaintance." I said, holding out my hand.

"I'm Lucas Barnes." He said, grabbing my hand to complete the handshake.

Excellent now I can just start calling him Lucas, instead of thinking of him as the Barnes boy or that weird kid. All those thoughts made me feel like an old person anyways, even if I am very mature for my age; most of the time. Now I could have an actual conversation with him and it won't get weird, hopefully? This will also help me to find out what he is hiding because I know for certain Rex would not have just walked off with some stranger, unless he didn't want me to be his trainer anymore; could such a thing even be possible?

"Now, let's see if we can sneak you into your house without waking your so called parents." I said, as I started to walk towards his house, with Rex following behind me.

"Whoa, wait. You're coming with me?" Lucas said, running to catch up with me.

"Of course I am. I still need to find out how you got Rex to follow you." I said, silently climbing the stairs.

"So, there is nothing I can say to get you off of my back?" Lucas asked, following me.

"Probably not," I said as I glanced back at him.

"Great." Lucas groaned.

"Is there any possible way to get into your room without going in the house?" I asked, turning around.

Lucas chuckled. "There are some vines near the window, but I don't know how strong they are."

"Alright," I nodded and walked around the house to look at the vines, I gave a good hard tug at them to test it and to make sure it would hold my weight.

"What about a pokémon?" Lucas asked.

"How will you begin to explain what your sleeping bag looks like?" I smirked, and then slowly began to climb up the vine, as I silently thought to myself at how much weirded could this guy get? I mean come on; does he really think that poke'mon could understand the human language?

Once I was at the top, I heard Lucas call out to me. "It should be in the closet."

"You know, you should really keep your window closed. Anybody could get in." I said as I gracefully slid through the window.

"Yeah, well, sometimes my friends talk to me at night." Lucas said.

I tossed the sleeping bag out of the window, and it hit Lucas in the face, I had to use all my good sense of judgment not to bust out laughing because I didn't want to wake up his parents. "What friends at night? Did you mean the trees?"

Lucas chuckled. "No. I meant my friend…Bob."

I started to climb back down the wall. "Was that all you needed, because I don't plan on going back up."

"Yeah, I got my stuff with my bike." Lucas said, throwing the sleeping bag over his shoulder.

"You're still not going to get rid of me that easily. I already told you, I'm not leaving until you tell me the truth."

He started walking towards the trees. "If you can keep up with my bike, I'll tell you." he smirked.

"Is that a challenge?" I asked.

"It might be."

I nodded silently to myself as I pulled a leash and a small foot skateboard from my bag, I quickly put the leash around Rex and then tugged on it signaling him to start running. "You're on!" I yelled as me and Rex raced past him.

I laughed out loud as the wind whipped around my body as Rex continued to pick up speed then I heard the roar of an engine. I swallowed a small lump in my throat before I saw Lucas speed out from the forest edge on top of a 2002 Suzuki GSX750F Katana; "Smell you later." he yelled, zooming past me.

I wasn't going to take this; I was determined to get my answers. I gave a loud whistle to Rex who started to run faster and then I did a high jump on my board taking my feet off it and putting the board under my arm and then landing softly on Rex's back. "Come on boy; let's give this pretty dude a run for his money." I said patting him on his side as I slide my board back into my pack. Rex gave a cheerful bark and than kicked into hyper acceleration, before I knew it we were way ahead of Lucas's bike, who was just as stunned as I was to see how fast we had gone ahead of him, "Wow! You, now of all times, show me your speed? I asked Rex. As I watched Lucas skid his bike to a stop.

After a few minutes, Rex slowly walked to where the bike was. "Never doubt the undying ability of a pokémon that wants to win." I said, jumping off Rex's back. I then pulled my backpack off and got out a water bottle, which I poured slowly over Rex's body to cool him off.

"That was nice…I don't think my bike went that fast before." Lucas chuckled.

"But even with your speedy bike, you still lost." I smirked.

"Alright, I give in. You did win." Lucas said, putting his hands up in surrender.

"And now I get to choose my prize." I said.

"Which is?" Lucas asked.

"Me being able to put Rex in his pokéball, and you giving me a lift to the next town. That is all…for now."

"I think I could do that." Lucas said.

"You should. You wouldn't be an honest person if you didn't keep your word." I said bluntly.

Then Lucas gave a strange look as if he were a kid getting caught with his hand in the cookie jar before dinner time_. _"I guess it's a good thing I'm honest." Lucas said.

"It's good for Rex. He needs a good rest." I pulled a pokéball from my bag. "Rex, return." I muttered, and Rex went into the ball.

Lucas started the engine. "Ready?" he asked.

I slipped my backpack onto my shoulders, and hopped onto the back of the bike. I wrapped my arms around Lucas's waist, and nodded. As soon as he took off, my arms tightened and then I laughed.

"Why are you laughing?" he asked.

"Because I have a thing for speed." I said.

I couldn't help but feel the strange comfortness that the moment brought. It felt as if we were mean to meet, that we were made for each other, the way my body blended into the curve of his. I couldn't explain this strange feeling, I only knew that when I closed my eyes as we started to ride down the road; I had only admitted to myself that I liked it. We had finally reached the closest town, and Lucas slowed to a stop. "I believe this is your exit."

"Can you find the nearest pokémon center first?" I asked.

"No problem." he gunned the bike to life, and went through town until we got to the pokémon center. That's when I went stiff, of all the people in the entire world why did it have to be her to come out those doors.

"Aery, is that you?" She asked.

"Oh…hey Anna." I said. "What brings you here?" I asked, sliding off the bike.

"My pokémon got injured, so I got it healed." Anna said.

After a few minutes of awkward silence, Anna spoke again. "So, who's he?" She asked, pointing at Lucas.

"I'm Lucas." he said, getting off the bike.

"Where did you find this cutie at Aery?" asked Anna, who was showing off a huge grin.

I could feel my cheeks go a bright crimson red, "Anna!" I shouted, even though inside I was agreeing with her on how cute I also thought Lucas was, but now wasn't the time or place to think of things like that.

Lucas rolled his eyes. "Anyway, she was in trouble in Lilycove, and I saved her."

"Yeah exactly! Anyways I think it would be best if you were to leave now." I stated with a menacing tone to my voice.

"No, Anna, stay a bit. You two could chat about the good ol' days while I go on my trip." Lucas said.

I gave him the most venomous glare I could muster at the moment. "But Lucas, if you leave now it will ruin our plans for later…or should I tell her what we did earlier." I crossed my arms with a victorious smile.

"Aww. What a shame. If he wasn't taken already I would have snared myself." Anna said with a cat-claw like gesture.

Lucas sighed, and then out of no where slung his arm over my shoulder. "Aery makes me a very happy guy." I couldn't help but stiffen up again and make my face go red again as I heard those words come out of his mouth.

"You could have done so much better. " Anna sighed. "But as it seems, I must be leaving now. So goodbye, Aery dear. I hope we don't see each other too soon."

I gave a sneer. "The parting is mutual, Anna."

Anna gave a small smile before she twirled around and left.

"Glad that's over. Bye." Lucas said trying to get away fast.

I wrapped my arms around the one arm he had on my shoulder after he let go of it. "Not so fast mister. I already told you once that you aren't getting away that easy. Now come on, I bet Rusty could use a rest as well." I said, pulling him to the pokémon center.

I heard him sigh, as he realized resistance was futile. "I'm kinda hungry too. Want to grab some breakfast?"

"Sure, after we check in our pokémon. They're more important, anyway." I said, as we entered the pokémon center.

"How may I help you?" Nurse Joy asked as we approached the desk.

"We wish to check in our pokémon." I said getting out my two pokéballs.

Nurse Joy nodded. "Certainly. How many?"

Lucas pulled out two pokéballs as well. "Four in total."

Nurse Joy took the four pokéballs. "Would you like a room as well?"

"Yes please, and could we get a view?" I asked.

Nurse Joy smiled. "Certainly. It should be ready by this afternoon. And your pokémon should be fully rested as well."

I nodded. "Thank you." Lucas and I headed out of the pokémon center, looking for a place to grab some chow."Let's try that one." Lucas said, pointing in the direction of a huge old fashion looking dinner.

"Alright. As long as I'm able to get some pancakes, I'm good for anything." I smiled.

We walked to the diner and to our luck, they were still serving breakfast. We walked into the diner and took a couple seats. The waitress soon came to us.

"How may I help y'all?" She asked, holding her pen and paper.

"Give me a deluxe pancake breakfast with fully-cooked sausage and onions in the hash browns, please." I said as I tried not to laugh at her impersonated country accent.

"I'll take a deluxe pancake breakfast as well, but substitute the sausage for bacon." Lucas smiled, 'Such a kiss up' I thought to myself as I handed my menu to the waitress.

"Anything to drink?"

"Orange juice." I said.

"I'll take a cappuccino." Lucas said, handing her the menu.

The waitress nodded and left.

"So, do you care to tell me how you left Rusty all by himself?" I asked.

"I forgot about him."

When he said that I had to resist every nerve in my body and thought in my mind not to just jump up and smack him and scream my lungs out; he better be definately glad I had suggested breakfeast and that we were in too much of a public place for me to do anything. So instead I slowly clam myself down before asking him my next question, without any venom ammunition behind it.

"What can you make you so careless to do that?"

Lucas sighed. "I had just found out that the people I had been living with my whole life weren't my actual parents."

"I'm sorry. That must suck."

Lucas shrugged. "It's okay. Now I have an adventure to seek out my birth-parents."

"I can kind of connect with you on that. I'm planning to prove something to my parents myself." I said.

The waitress came back with a glass of orange juice and a cappuccino, placing it at the table.

"How so?" I asked, picking up my cardboard cup and taking a sip of the scalding hot liquid.

I giggled at the face Lucas made after drinking the cappuccino. "Well, let's see, my parents thought I would amount to nothing, so I'm out to prove them wrong."

Lucas snorted. "What nice parents you have." At least my 'parents' treated me like a son, not like some worthless piece of crap.

I sighed. "I know what you're thinking alright." after taking a deep breath I began again. "But you have it all wrong."

"How do I have it wrong?"

"My parents aren't necessarily the bastards people assume them to be. They actually were very nice, they just wanted me to grow up strong and independent, so they didn't pay me much attention like normal parents would, but they still cared about me."

"I'm sure they did. My 'dad'," Lucas raised his hands up, making air-quotes, "would make me work on the farm so I would be strong and independent."

"That may be true, but what age did they not pay attention to you?"

"Well….if we were referring to my birth parents…I'd say since birth." Lucas smirked, and I rolled my eyes. "But…by the time I was six, I had to know how to trap my own food, cook it, make a tent, and I carried small bales of hay, all without my parents' help. Heck, they kept me out of the house for about a week, trying to teach me survival skills. Only now do I realize that they were training me for when I would have to go on this journey…".

I took a deep breath, I couldn't possibly go through with telling him all the horrible things I went through growing up because everything the parents he had went and done what was best for him out of love. While mine never really wanted to show me any kind of sympathy until I was old enough to work for them, I had never really had any friends that was until I agreed to start working in the shop and help my father breed other people's poke'mon; and I only decided to do that so that I could keep Rex. Who I had found earlier that same month, I also did not feel very comfortable talking about my past all that much, so I planned to go ahead an end this conversation; "Let's change the topic. How about after breakfast, we go to the carnival." I pointed my thumb to the side, towards a sign that was hanging in the window.

Lucas shrugged. "If you're up for it."

"I'm perfectly fine with it." I smiled before taking a drink of my orange juice.

I hadn't exactly planned to take things this far, as if asking a total strange guy to give me a ride and then ask him on a date over breakfeast wasn't bad enough but I think I was actually begining to fall for whatever weird charm he posessed. So go ahead and call me a person that plays with strung up fath, but I had to give this boy a little test or two just to see if he could keep up with me, inside I could sense that I was silently laughing to myself.

The waitress came back then, holding our breakfast platters. We dug in without saying another word, enjoying our hot breakfast.


End file.
